


Flexibility

by Oronir_Caragai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bodyswap, Bondage, Fellatio, Humiliation, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 11:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12275757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oronir_Caragai/pseuds/Oronir_Caragai
Summary: Kinktober prompt: bodyswap/humiliationArdyn swaps bodies with Ignis, and takes very good care of it.





	Flexibility

Ignis woke knowing something was off. Something was wrong, terribly wrong. He couldn't feel his glasses on his face, but could see. More concerning, he couldn't move.

Ever calm, he tried to survey his surroundings. He sat before a bed. A hotel room? Lestallum? They had been pursuing Ardyn...what had happened? Something hit him from behind. 

He gave his wrists a tug, held fast. His ankles were held together. He looked down at his legs. 

To see green pinstriped trousers. 

He swallowed hard.

"Good Morning, Ignis." 

The voice was his. His attention shot up, and a scruff of auburn hair fell into his field of vision. He shook it away, realizing what had happened.

Realizing why everything felt -wrong.-

He stood before himself, to the side of the bed. The man speaking to him was -himself- though the manner of speech was off. 

He tried to calm himself, his thoughts swarming, buzzing. He was in Ardyn's body. One word escaped his mouth, though the questions kept coming in his mind.

"How?" 

Ignis immediately scowled at hearing the man's voice come from his mouth.

"A bit of playful magic, Ignis." 

Ardyn began to remove the gloves from his fingertips. From Ignis' body. 

Ignis felt a chill down his spine. He didn't want to know what Ardyn had planned for his body. 

"I had initially planned to steal you away, test the limits of your body." 

Ardyn tossed the gloves to the head of the bed, and set to removing his jacket. 

"But I thought, how much more entertaining it would be to let you see just how breathtaking you are."

Ignis watched as the jacket was removed, and sat gently with his gloves. Each of Ardyn's movements were deliberate, careful. Purposeful. 

"You take a great deal of pride in your appearance, don't you Ignis?"

Ardyn sat on the bed, leaning to unlace the oxfords, and remove them. Ignis watched the care Ardyn used, sitting his shoes carefully beside the nightstand. 

He watched Ardyn run a hand over his black dress socks, from the soles of his feet, up his calves. 

"I can appreciate that, Ignis. I'll not harm your body." 

He watched Ardyn's brow furrow in confusion for a moment. 

"Garters...? You take more care than I thought." 

Ardyn stood, lowering his hands to Ignis' belt. He saw Ignis give a tug to his bindings as he removed it, and coiled it, placing it on his jacket. 

"Something wrong, Ignis?" 

"Don't touch me, Chancellor." 

Ignis watched the smirk curl over his body's lips. A smirk he had never seen himself use. 

"My darling, I'm not. I'm touching -myself.-" 

Ignis gave another tug to his bindings. This body felt wrong, it felt...stifling, like sultry heat. Like drowning. He felt nauseous. 

Ardyn tugged his pants down, removing and folding them over his arm. He looked down at the long legs, garters around his calves and thighs. 

He purred, taking a moment to repeat the noise, clearly enjoying it in Ignis' voice. 

"How I've longed to see what lie beneath that stuffy exterior...I'm not disappointed in the least, Ignis." 

He dropped the pants with the rest of clothing. He unclipped the shirt garters, and began to unbutton his shirt. 

"Ardyn, stop this." 

Ardyn responded only with a sick sounding giggle. 

"Ironically, something I -have- already heard in my voice." 

Ignis realized once the shirt on his body was unbuttoned, Ardyn was hard. He had seen himself with an erection before, of course, but not like this. Not when he wasn't controlling it.

He felt sick again. The stifling feeling of Ardyn's body was getting worse. 

"Ardyn. Do you always feel like you're drowning?"

He watched his face shift to anger in an instant, thin brows knit together. The expression disappeared quickly, though Ignis saw his fist clenched. 

Ardyn chose to retort. To ruffle Ignis' feathers as badly as he had his. 

"Do you always get hard so easily?"

"You're the one in control of my body. Do you?" 

Ignis heard the scoff come from Ardyn, an aggravated noise. Coupled with the sick smirk. 

Ardyn removed Ignis' shirt, and tossed it with the rest of his clothing. He made short work of the shirt garters still around his thighs, discarding them with the rest. 

"Shall I see what lies beneath, Ignis?" 

Ignis watched Ardyn toy with his waistband. He didn't like it, but he knew he had unnerved his captor. He needed to keep that upper hand. Ardyn clearly had no intention to harm his body. He showed that with the care he took with his clothing. He was curious, and meant to humiliate him. Perhaps to garner a sick pleasure. But not harm. Ignis considered this, and responded. 

"By all means, Ardyn. I've not had an orgasm in quite some time." 

He watched Ardyn's expression shift to momentary surprise. Watched the lips curl into a smile, and nauseating laughter escape his mouth. 

"You are something else entirely, Ignis..." 

Ardyn shifted his underwear down his thighs, and stepped out of them. He left them on the floor, taking a moment to admire Ignis' genitals. 

"My goodness...you are a work of art, aren't you?" 

"I can't say I've noticed." Ignis retorted, though Ardyn only chuckled.

"We both know that's a lie."

Ignis watched Ardyn climb on top of the bed. The man knelt, knees spread wide. He watched as Ardyn lapped up the palm of his hand, a slow, languished motion. 

His lips twitched in disgust, but Ardyn continued. He took Ignis' cock in hand, saliva lubricating him enough to comfortably jerk himself off. 

"Oh...Ignis...your body feels more marvelous than I could have ever imagined...such pure...a-ah..." 

He watched Ardyn use his free hand to rub up his torso, and tease his nipple.

He heard an obscene gasp come from his lips, aroused to the point of dripping. He was right. Ardyn wasn't used to this, but his body was, and responded in kind. 

Ignis watched the flush over his cheeks, his dark lashes obscuring his green eyes. He watched Ardyn reach down to fondle his testicles as he jerked himself off. He could only assume Ardyn had initially meant to humiliate him, but became distracted by the pleasure. 

Ardyn looked at his captive. He paused jerking himself off for a moment, thinking. 

"You're quite flexible, Ignis." 

"Years of practice."

A smirk curled Ardyn's lips again. 

"Have you ever tried to auto-fellatio?" 

Ardyn saw the flush grow over Ignis' cheeks. A strange sight. He wasn't sure he was even capable of blushing. Either a confession, or an embarrassment, Ardyn continued to tease.

"I wonder if it would count if I..." 

He shifted to stand between Ignis and the bed. Erection in hand, he lined it to Ignis' lips. 

"Suck." 

Ignis looked up at his own body. His own cock in front of his face. At least he knew he was clean, though he couldn't speak much for Ardyn's mouth. 

He parted his lips, and took his cock in mouth, half way down his shaft. 

"Oh my...even using my mouth, you're skilled...practiced, Ignis?" 

Ignis didn't pay the chide any mind, instead focusing on the task at hand. Perhaps if he made Ardyn come, he would be set free. 

He knew it wouldn't take much, judging by Ardyn's previous display. He knew what his body liked. He squirmed his tongue against Ardyn's shaft, and sucked. 

Ardyn bucked into Ignis' mouth, and to Ignis' surprise, he didn't gag. He supposed Ardyn's body had less of a gag reflex than his did. He pressed his head forward, straining his neck and taking the entirety of Ardyn's dick in.

Ardyn pulled back, and pressed back in, slowly fucking his own mouth. He ran his hands down his torso, and teased his nipples as he did. 

Ignis heard the moan, one he had many times before, the one that came with the fire in his belly. The one that made his toes curl. He inhaled, and concentrated hard on swallowing as soon as Ardyn came, lest he choke.

Ardyn pulled back, and looked over his body, seated and bound, drool and errant semen spilling out of the corner of his mouth. 

"Mmn...I quite like your body, Ignis. Though I feel I've had enough fun." 

Ignis watched Ardyn summon a dagger to his hand. Not his dagger, though. This had a faint purple glow. 

He felt the dagger thrust between his ribs. Felt it become hard to breathe, as the blood filled his rapidly collapsing lung. He closed his eyes, and could only pray he would reopen them.

 

When Ignis' eyes opened, he sat straight up. He surveyed himself, and was more than relieved to find himself nude, in bed, clad in only his socks and sock garters. Ardyn was no where to be found, the only remnants of him were the chair, and ropes surrounding it on the floor. 

His body felt fatigued, though satisfied. He snorted, realizing why, and disappointed in himself for not realizing sooner. His body had orgasmed. He just didn't experience it. At least not from the inside. Ardyn had absconded with his seed, and his pleasure. He huffed quietly, and grabbed his underwear.

"How disappointing."


End file.
